sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
The New Beginning Timeline
The New Beginning Timeline is the timeline/dimension that Rusty and his friends lives in. Their backgrounds, biographies, and how they met and began their adventures together are all found here. Key Members: The main 6 are the primary focus of this adventure series: Rusty, Aynoa, Jay, Recon, Heather, and Esmerelda. = Rusty: Rusty the Porcupine. Fiery temper, bright orange fur, and short even for Mobian standards. Rusty lives in the bustling, neo-futuristic providence of Electri City, a beehive of technology and science. Most everything is automated and many of the inconviences of day to day life has been eliminated due to the impact of science. Well, most of the them anyways. Turns out bullying is still a thing and Rusty has been on the receiving end of it from day one. Maybe it was his short statue, maybe it was the color of his hair, maybe it was just because he couldn’t fight back, but Rusty found himself on the wrong end of school beatdowns more often then not. One day after his regular recess throwdown, he goes back to class and feels his ears begin to wiggle. This was a result of his twin sister, Aynoa, and the semi-psychic link the two shared. She worries about him but can't relate to his problems due to being an honor student and captain of the cheer squad, and all and all loved by the other students. Rusty finally decides to run away from home in search of his place in life. In his travel's, he mets Esmerelda, an Emberman or a fire-demon spirit. She is in the same boat as him. Alone and rejected, and has the added bonus of dying in the next few days. To solve both of their problems, she strikes a deal with Rusty, to live in his body in exchange for her powers. She got a second chance at live and so did he in the form of kickass new firepowers. Dealing with his old high school bullies was a piece of cake due to his new abilities, but even afterwards he still didn't feel like he belonged. With some coaxing from Esmerelda, he decided to explore the world in search for powerful foes to beat and become a world renowned fighter. What he doesn't realize is that this was all a trick for Esmerelda to use his battle potential to defeat her crazy step-brother, Agon, who wanted to kill her. They meet up with Aynoa, who is captured by Esmerelda as well, and the two are under her control for a spell until they are freed by Heather. Rusty somehow keeps half of Esmerelda's power and Aynoa has learned a few new tricks as well thanks to her Neuro-Enhancement Gear. Their lives are forever changed but their adventures are far from over. Resolution: New power in hand, the twins go back home to their probably grief-stricken mother, but find only an empty house and realize she has been kidnapped. Lynnea, their mother, was a former host of Esmerelda which made her a target for Agon, who kidnapped her in order to use her to kill Esmerelda and the porcupine twins. The two jump back into adventure, builds a new team, and train in order to rescue their mom. Ultimately, they succeed and they two get to rest easy, awaiting their next adventure. Aynoa: Aynoa was perfectly content with living a normal teenage life. She was powerless, yes, but she was at the top of her academics and captain of her high school cheerleading squad. She had a great boyfriend and she was counting away the days until she went to college. Life was good. In fact, she was so caught up in her own social life, that she didn't notice her twin brother Rusty falling into depression and beginning to slip away from her. They hung out less and argued more, slowly drifting further apart. He disappeared from school for a week and didn't show up at home either. Aynoa had no idea where he was as he rejected her attempts to communicate via their psychic-link. Finally, she heard through the school gossip line that he had shown up at school again and somehow gained powers. Aynoa didn't know what was going on, but she knew she needed to save her brother from himself. After he left the city to seek out his dream of becoming a world renowned fighter without even telling their mom, she had to bring him back. For the first time, Aynoa realized that "being normal" was going to be her biggest downfall and she would have to step up her game in order to keep up with Rusty and his new Ember abilities. Soon after, she invented her Nuero-Enhancer Gear, a set of gloves and boots designer to amplify her body's natural electricity. The only way for it to work at upmost efficiency, was for Ay. to embed a layer of electrical wiring on the surface of her body. She knew after doing this, there was no way she could ever go back to her old life, but it was a choice she didn't have to think twice about. With only her cunningness and her natural telepathic link to her twin, Aynoa set of to find her brother and bring him home, setting things right between them in the process. She eventually meets up with him and is captured by Esmerelda as well. The two are under her control for a spell until they are freed by Heather. Rusty somehow keeps half of Esmerelda's power and Aynoa has learned a few new tricks as well thanks to her Neuro-Enhancement Gear. Their lives are forever changed but their adventures are far from over. Resolution: New power in hand, the twins go back home to their probably grief-stricken mother, but find only an empty house and realize she has been kidnapped. Lynnea, their mother, was a former host of Esmerelda which made her a target for Agon, who kidnapped her in order to use her to kill Esmerelda and the porcupine twins. The two jump back into adventure, builds a new team, and train in order to rescue their mom. Ultimately, they succeed and they two get to rest easy, awaiting their next adventure. Jay: Jay was perched on a small tree overlooking a large, colorful circus tent, sadly wiping clown make up from his beak. The all too familiar smell of roasting peanuts and buttery popcorn filled his nose, and the eerie screech of circus music rang in his eardrums. It was one of the last circus events of the season and the crowd was at an all time low. The Bianzè circus was made up of a ragtag flock of birds, once proud Sky Warriors who have since lost their fame and recognition. They had been reduced to mere circus performers and even now they were having trouble keeping the circus alive. Jay wasn't really helping the situation as he was a terrible klutz and an even worse performer. Everything he touched seemed to fall apart and he knew he was doing more harm than good for his family and friends. His mother, one of the trapezists, settled down on the branch beside him. She said nothing, just wrapped her wings around him in a feathery embrace. They sat like this for a few minutes of silence, until Jay finally spoke up, "This isn't who we are." She looked at him sadly, "No, it's not," and pulled him back into her hug. Jay pushed her away, "Then why are we here? What happened to the proud warriors of the sky we once were? It may have been before my time, but I hear the stories from everyone, about how much life was better before we started this circus gig." "I don't know what brought us to where we are today, honey," his mother told him. "All I know is that we have to make the best of it." Jay looked out into the fading sunset, the honey glow of the sky warming his feathers. The beautiful sky, the place where his people belonged, not stuck inside a drafty tent providing silly entertainment for a living. He turned back to his mom, a spark of an idea hatching in his mind, "No. We don't." He took of back to the living area behind the circus tent, a small grove of trees nestling the Bianzè birds. He flew into the tree closest to the pond, slowing barely enough to keep from clipping his wings in the doorframe. He landed ungracefully in his nest, and began scavenging through its contents, looking for something. By now the commotion woke the rest of the flock, and they gathered outside his door. Jay tumbled out, clutching a bronze amulet in his wings, an antique Sky Warrior necklace, given to him by his father and one of the last remaining artifacts of the Bianzè's proud past. "Fellow Bianzè," Jay began, "I think we've spent long enough living as circus birds instead of the Sky Warriors we once were. And I plan to do something about it." A voice rang up from the crowd, "Oh great the clown has an idea. Quick, to the fallout bunkers." Jay ignored the laughter spreading through the flock, "It's about time someone stood up to bring our family's honor back, and if it has to be me, than so be it. I will find answers and bring the Bianzè name back to its former glory." Another voice sounded, this time being his mother. "What happens if you don't come back at all?" Jay opened his wings, "Then it'll be a win-win for you all the same." With that, he hurls himself into the sky, on a quest for adventure and honor. Heather: Heather felt her knees buckle, and her breath caught in her throat. She felt herself tipping over, and even though she tried to steady herself by grasping the railing, she stumbled over her heels and fell to her knees. She was struck with utter disbelief. Being the second oldest, she was second in line to the throne, as the crown would go to her older sister. Heather was completely content with this, as it kept her out of the responsibilities and duties of the throne. She could live her life to the fullest without the weight of royalty holding her down. Until her older sister, Jasmine, just stepped out of the line to the crown to take over for the aging shaman, Mother Remedy. She had broken the news to her family and the tribe at what was supposed to be her coronation ceremony, and when Jasmine placed the ceremonial crown on Heather's head instead, she nearly fainted. The rest of the day was a blur of blaring music and strong drinks after the party. Heather gladly took a few drinks, as she felt she would need something to prevent her from lashing out at her sister. When the festivities died down and Heather finally could get away from everyone's "congrats on becoming the next tribe leader," Jasmine pulled her to the side. "Look, before you say anything, I already know this isn't what you wanted and I did everything in my power not to let this happen. But the spirits spoke, and neither of us can avoid our fate." Heather snapped back, "What do you mean you didn't have a choice?" "She mean's she didn't have a choice," a raspy, yet melodic voice called out. Mama Remedy. "The spirits have been hounding me for years about you Heather." Heather furrowed her brow, "Me?" "You have got a grand destiny ahead of you," Mama Remedy said, firmly smacking her on the head with her walking stick. "A destiny that will take you beyond the Lycato woods, far outside your comfort zone, and into the heart of the Wvelven camp." "The Wvelven camp? Thats ridiculous, only those who wear the crown can enter the enemy camp. Besides, why would I ever want to?" Remedy laughed, "What is it you wear on your head, child?" She pointed to the Ceremonial crown perched on Heather's head. "And besides, you don't have to go there right now, in fact, they're coming to us. Right now actually." As if scripted, the tribe's alarm bird started screeching overhead and the Guard began shouting "Intruders in the camp!" Mama Remedy absently scratched at a flea, "I was going to say something earlier but I didn't want to damper the festivities." Heather grabbed her spear, which lay tied in a sash across her back. "When you have something we want to hear, you keep it to yourself. When we dont want to hear you, you can't shut u... " Her words were cut off by the loud thump of a Wvelven wolf landing inches from her face, his amber eyes filled with the look of death. He pulled a small gun from his vest as Heather struck with her spear. A single shot pierced through the air. Resolution: Heather eventually comes to terms with her role as the Queen of the Lycato and with her rule comes many positive changes for her people. Most importantly, the peace treaty with the Wvelven. With her and Recon now dating, the tribes are no longer at war. Recon: The most important night of the year in the Wvelven camp, The Sharpening of the Claw ceremony, was right around the corner. The customary celebration where apprentice Softpaws graduate military school and boot camp to become Sharpclaws, honored members and protectors of the wolf pack. Recon had been waiting for this day his whole life. He had wanted more than anything to take this next step towards becoming the next leader of his pack. He quickly rose to the top of his class, excelling in military espionage, technology, and combat. With the ceremony right around the corner, this dream was ever closer to becoming a reality. Recon was a teenage prodigy, the best of the best, first in line to take on the throne when Alpha Oscar stepped down into retirement. Every moment of his life has prepared him to lead the pack, as well as defeat Blade Ruger, the villainous panther rival of his clan. Blade had been found as a kit many years ago, and the former Alpha Victor took him in and raised him as his own. As Blade grew up, he showed extreme proficiency in the ways of the Wvelven: hand-to-hand combat, marksmanship, technology, and everything else. Like Recon, he too sought out to become the next Alpha. He trained and waited for years, but the position was given to Oscar, another promising young Wvelven cub. Blade believed that this decision was not the best one and that he was much more suitable than Oscar ever was. So, he challenged Victor to the right of Alpha Wolf. The two fought and Blade came close to killing both Oscar and Victor. It took the most elite group of Sharpclaws to even chase him out of the Wvelven camp. Despite his banishment, he still posed a threat to the wolves and needed to be disposed of asap. Recon was confident that he would be the one to take him down, but that opportunity wouldn’t be today. Things were less then ideal for the rest of the clan. They were in the midst of a drought season. Hunting was poor and crops weren't growing like they should be. The wolves were getting hungry. And no good comes from a hungry, angry wolf. The current Wvelven leader, Oscar, called for a meeting with his most loyal Sharpclaws, including Recon. "It would be redundant to say that we're in the midst of tough times." Oscar began. "Even the labs can't pump out food fast enough for everyone. Its time to get a bit creative." Alpha Oscar was officially declaring war on the neighboring Lycato Tribe. They were a noisy, gluttonous tribe that took up valuable territory that the Wvelven desperately needed. The mountains were not a very good place for crops and the small collection of forests near the border where sparse and lacking. Oscar notes that the Lycato have a large span of land near their Fountain of the Goddess, land that wasn’t used or inhabited by anyone, but given as a tribute to the Lycato Goddess. Oscar planned to “negotiate” with the Lycato but planned on getting the land whether the lynxes agreed or not. He chooses newly appointed Sharpclaws Recon and Bri (“brigade”) to accompany him to the royal family, while Art , Sarge, and Regi infiltrate the Lycato camp ready for a surprise attack. Recon, Bri, and Oscar enter the camp via motorcycle and are escorted to the rulers. Fang remarks that he despises the Wvelven’s vehicles as they are noisy and dirty. Oscar tells Recon to get rid of the bike, to which Recon respond’s with completely destroying it with his weaponry. Oscar laughs and says that’s not what he meant, but it’s fine. “Why are you in our camp?” Fang demands. Oscar replies, “We are here to give our regards to the soon-to-be Queen. It is a very important day for you Lycato. Well the Wvelven are also going through a passing of the crown. Recon here is going to be following in my footsteps as the next leader of the Wvelven.” Many of the Lycato, especially the younger women eye Recon up, noting his calm yet ferocious gaze, sharp eyes, and bulky physique. “But formalities aside, we come to speak business with you. We have a proposition that might interest you.” The Queen looks hesitant but agrees for an audience with them, but commands them to give up their weapons. Oscar accepts and takes Recon’s and Bri’s weapons, giving them to one of the guards telling them to care for them like he would his own kits. In the conference room Recon, Oscar, and Bri sit on one side of the table while Heather, her parents, and three guards (including Tiger) are seated at the other. Oscar begins to explain the situation. The Wvelven live in the mountainous regions where it is difficult to grow crops and the forests are space and poor means to hunt. The wolves are nearing a drought season where the already low food supplies will drop dangerously low and something needs to happen fast. Oscar mentions that he is willing to bargain for a piece of the Lycato territory, the clearing surrounding the Fountain of the Goddess. It was a large stretch of land that was unoccupied and unused by the Lycato. Oscar says that the Lycato have plenty of places to hunt and harvest food and the one clearing wouldn’t hurt them. Heather instantly shuts the idea down saying the clearing is a tribute to the Lycato goddess and is not to be tampered with or obstructed by anyone. This was not up for consideration. Wind cuts her off but agrees. The Lycato and Wvelven haven’t been on good terms for generations. The Wvelven are a destructive and blood thirsty clan, which is probably the reason their forests are dying. The queen says that they will not do business with the Wvelven and it would be best for them to leave. Oscar laughs and tells Heather she speaks with the authority of a queen. He calmly protests to Wind that they cannot be held accountable for the shortcomings of their ancestors, but let it be known that he came on peaceful terms. He takes a small device out of his pocket and tells the Lycato that he has one last offer that will hopefully change their minds. It is a bomb recently developed by the Wvelven science departments, said to have enough power to blow the roof off a mountain. He tells the family that three of them have been scattered inside the Lycato kingdom. He even tells them where they are since he’s so confident that the Lycato won’t be able to diffuse them due to their lack of knowledge in science in technology. With that, the wolves stroll from the royal meeting hall, leaving only the shocked and confused faces of the Lycatos behind them. Resolution: Being accepted back into his Tribe as the new leader and stopping Blade Ruger for good, Recon has finally achieved his dreams. They certainly came true through some unexpected means, such as being kicked out in the first place, befriending the Queen of the rival tribe, and adventuring with some of the strangest people he's ever met. Regardless, he's right where he wants to be. And he doesn't plan on going anywhere since the world never seems to stay out of jeopardy. Evil never rests and neither will Recon, The Lone Wvleven Warrior. Esmerelda: Esmerelda wasn't always Esmerelda. She's gone by several identies, of the years Zornelle, Lynnea, etc. This is because she is the spirit of an Emberman, a race of fire demons known for causing mischief in the demon realm. These demons are immortal, but only inside their realm. Outside, they are just as vulnerable as anyone else. Hence Esmerelda's situation. She had been lured to the mortal realm by her step-brother, Agon, and killed, leaving her to wander the planet as a spirit. During her time, she realized that she had the power to possess mortal bodies and body jumped several times, the only way to keep her spirit from fading from reality. She was searching for a body strong enough to fight her brother again. After years of searching, she came across the one. A powerful telekinetic and government agent named Lynnea. Lynnea was eveything the Emerman girl was looking for and proved to be a suitable host. One fateful night, Esmerelda confronted her brother again this time managing to gain the upper hand. Before she was able to land the killing blow, Lynnae managed to regain her senses and forcefully push Esmerelda out of her soul. Agon disappeared back the Emberman realm and Esmerelda was back at square one. Depressed and alone once again, Esmerelda wandered again, her spirit fading with each passing hour. The day came were she knew that she wouldn't live long enough to see the next sunrise and accepted her defeat and impending death. By now, she had wandered to Electri City, where she runs into Rusty the Porcupine. Disheartened and dejected about his own circumstances, Esmerelda felt a bit of a connection and took pity on him. Until she realized the amount of potential he had. He was the key. Strong enough to fight Agon, with a weak enough will to not reject her, Esmerelda granted him her powers in exchange for allowing her to "room" in his soul. Rusty agreed and the two began their adventures. Esmerelda would later use his psychic link with his sister to possess her as well and accidently becomes a part of it. While in their minds, she finds memories locked away within their subconscious and realizes they are the children of Lynnea, the powerful telekinetic Esmerelda possessed long ago. Now wasn't the time for reminiscing as Ezzy had a demon brother to kill. Her mission was postponed again when Heather the Lynx uses her chi powers to force Esmerelda out of the twins' bodies. But she did gain a physical body from the encounter and now had full control over her abilities again. All that's left to do is finish what she started. Resolution: She is joined by Jay the Warbler as she tracks down her brother and with his help, finally defeats Agone in combat. To teach him a lesson, Esmerelda strips him of his psychical body and locks his spirit in a jar, throwing it into the ocean so that he would understand the pain and loneliness she did. Revenge achieved and new body at her disposal, it was time for Esmerelda to finally enjoy the luxuries of living a normal life. Well, as normal as a demon spirit girl in a fake body built by a princess and a tech junkie could be. Category:Stories